To those living in climates experiencing snowfall during a portion of the year, it is occasionally necessary to remove snow from the windshield and glass of vehicles, such as automobiles and pick-up trucks, thereafter removing water and other moisture from the glass surfaces to enhance the driver's vision during operation of the vehicle.
It is also desirable to protect the hand of the person removing the snow and cleaning the glass from the low temperatures encountered during such tasks and to prevent actual physical damage to the fingers and hand of the person conducting these operations. It is likewise desirable to keep the hand and fingers of the user warm while using the device in cold weather such as accompanies the presence of snow.
There have been many attempts in prior art patents to come up with a cleaning device to accomplish the aforementioned combination of desired objectives, but non have done so as successfully as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,930 issued Jun. 9, 1987 to Po-Ming Lu, is directed to a cleaning glove devoid of stitching that is configured into a pocket shape, has bristles or brushes (2) on its outside surface and has an opening for receiving the user's hand. The opening is smaller than the pocket body and is stated to prevent the user's hand from slipping out of the glove. The glove has outer front and backside surfaces made from different kinds of material, so as to clean different dirty surfaces. At least one of the outerside surfaces has an elastic, uniform directional, slant-angled brush or bristles for cleaning textured surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,592, issued Aug. 4, 1987 to Murray Strongwater, is directed to a combination ice scraper and mitt which includes an ice scraper (14) formed by an elongated member having a hand grip section and an opposite scraping end with a beveled scraping edge, the elongated member tapering down in width from the scraping end toward the hand grip section; a hook engaging material (40, 42) secured to the ice scraper; a mitt (12) positioned about the hand grip section, the mitt including a first end having an opening (32) to permit insertion of a hand of a user, a second end having an opening (36) for insertion of the hand grip section of the ice scraper, and an inner lining made of a thermal insulating material, to provide warmth to the hand of the user; a hook engageable material secured to the lining inside the mitt, immediately inwardly of the opening in the second end of the mitt, for engagement with the hook engaging material secured to the ice scraper so as to removably secure the ice scraper to the mitt; and an elastic band secured to the mitt in surrounding relation to the opening in the second end for causing the mitt to hug the scraper at the opening in the second end to substantially prevent cold air, snow and ice from entering the mitt and to provide increased securement of the mitt to the ice scraper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,257, issued Nov. 29, 1994 to Robert M. Gibbon, is directed to a windshield deicing and defrosting mitt using microwave energy heating and a method of its use. The apparatus for removing frozen water from a vehicle glass includes a cured, microwave-heatable layer which may be formed from at least one elastomeric gum, a curing catalyst adaptable to cure the gum, and microwave-heatable particulate matter dispersed in the gum. In one embodiment, the apparatus is a mitt including an insulative layer which is positioned to be interposed between an inner surface of the elastomeric pad and the hand, such that the hand does not undergo temperature stress. The mitt also preferably includes a visual marker to indicate the temperature of the elastomeric pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,969 issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Guy R. Jarrett, is directed to a separable multi-layered wiping mitten to be worn by the human hand for wiping surfaces prior to painting whereby the outer concentric layer of the mitten may be removed as it becomes soiled and the wiping operation may be continued with successive concentric clean layers of the mitten.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,967 issued Jan. 17, 1989 to Hans L. Lengers is directed to a padded general purpose mitten and method of fabricating it. The general purpose cleaning and polishing mitten is fabricated from a tubular fabric blank by seaming one end closed, filling the blank with padding, forming another seam adjacent to the padding to enclose it, everting the remaining extent of the blank over the padded extent and forming a partial longitudinal seam from the transverse seam, thereby forming interior hand pockets with fingertip areas at opposite sides of the padding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,372 issued Jan. 16, 1990 to Ronald E. Wenzel, is directed to a free-hand towel of tubular shape which has at its upper end an elastic band for encircling and gripping a user's arm at a location above or slightly below the elbow and has an enlarged lower end portion that drapes loosely over the user's hand and can be reverse-folded over the upper end portion to uncover the hand. The lower end portion can be secured in retracted position over the tubular upper end portion of the towel by inter-engagement of coating patches of a hook-and-pile fastener, one being located near the upper end of the towel and the other being located near the lower end of the towel.
It will be observed that none of the foregoing prior art patents contains the combined structural features which result in the attainment of the combination of objectives achieved in accordance with the present invention.